Y Llegó Ella
by Lolo18
Summary: -/-Conflictos, peleas, malos entendidos. Inuyasha la creía un tormento y Kagome le daba por bruto y grosero, ahora estaban perdidos en el pequeño pueblo de su nana, sin un peso. ¿Qué más podría pasarles? ¿El amor? Es poco probable, muy poco probable...-/-
1. Capítulo 1

**¡Hola a todos!**

He regresado con una nueva historia, espero hayan tenido buen inicio de año.

Los seguidores de _'Mi Pequeño Escándalo'_ tendrán que perdonarme el haberla eliminado.

No podía seguir escribiendola, se me acabaron las ideas para esa trama. Espero que esta sea de su agrado, y no solo que les guste, sino ser capaces de caracterizarse con algunos de los personajes, reír y llorar conmigo.

Ha sido un viaje regocijante escribir esta trama, que gracias a ustedes, publico hoy. Antes de empezar a leer esta trama, lean la sinopsis por favor. Si no les agrada, no sigan.

**Sinopsis: **_Las hermanas Higurashi han perdido a su padre, Kabuto Higurashi, uno de los empresarios más destacados en el área musical. Kikyou Higurashi, su hija mayor, desde su adolescencia se ha encargado de ser la asistente personal de su difunto padre, ahora aspira ser la presidenta, pero un giro del destino impide sus deseos. Kabuto le ha dejado el mando de todos sus bienes a Kagome, su hija menor, pero solo puede obtenerla si acata algunas órdenes. Kagome Higurashi es una compradora compulsiva, amante de las mejores marcas de ropa y con una gran variedad de zapatos y bolsos, una joven hermosa pero ácida; Kikyou no esta de acuerdo y empieza a ponerle obstáculos en su vida y uno de ellos llega a ser Inuyaha Taisho, un joven rockstar problemático con un físico endemoniadamente atractivo. Juntos tendrán que compartir más que una vida, tendrán que aprender a ser uno y vencer las dificultades de amar. Porque aunque el amor les duela, la felicidad no tarda en llegar. _

**_¡Déjenme Reviews! _**_'Son Gratis'..._

_**/***/***/***/***/***/**_

_**Para Mi Corazón Basta Tu Pecho...**_

_**/***/***/**_

**Capítulo 1**

Sonrió nostálgica mientras se acomodaba en el asiento del avión y se ajustaba el cinturón de seguridad, acababa de perder a su padre y no sentía dolor. Recordaba la voz temblorosa y dolida de su hermana llamarle en la tarde de ayer, ni siquiera se sorprendió que el '_viejo cascarrabias_' como le decía desde hace mucho tiempo, se haya muerto.

Desde pequeña buscaba su atención y cariño, pero Kikyou era la afortunada en obtener su amor. Había perdido a su madre cuando tenía cinco años, solo recordaba su olor a arándanos por la mañana y delicado carmesí de sus mejillas, cuando ella le llevaba un dibujo, no recordaba sus abrazos, ni sus besos. Supiró un poco nerviosa y volteó para ver por la ventana, las nubes blancas se arremolinaban juguetonas a su alrededor, amaba el cielo y sus misterios, siempre se preguntó a que sabrían las nubes, quizá dulces o amargas.

Se retorció incómodamente y quitó la vista para mirar el techo del avión, ni siquiera había empacado mucho, presentía que su regreso sería rápido y conciso, no tenía ánimos siquiera de ir a su funeral. Ella había decidido quedarse en Tokyo, prefería mantener sus amistades y su vida normal, odiaba estar en las faldas de su padre recibiendo maltratos mientras Kikyou se llevaba el crédito, había empezado a estudiar el piano y quizá empezaría una carrera como solista; Kabuto le había creado una cuenta bancaria para vivir toda su vida sin trabajar, pero ella la había derrochado en tan solo un año, compraba y jamás se detenía. Su amor por la moda fue creciendo hasta un punto que necesitó ayuda profesional para dejar su compulsión, Kabuto se alteró por las grandes deudas que Kagome había reunido y le amenazó con dejarla sin nada donde sostenerse; hace tres meses había cumplido veinticuatro años y mientras miraba a su alrededor supo que no era ése el tipo de vida que quería, necesitaba más, necesitaba a alguien que la amara y respetara; que la admirara.

Soñaba con una familia, un marido excepcional e hijos corriendo por toda la casa, pero sabía que ése era un mundo de fantasías. Ahora que su padre estaba muerto, sabía que Kikyou llevaría el mando de la empresa y todos los bienes de su padre, necesitaba encontrar un trabajo pronto porque estaba segura de que su '_adorada_' hermana, la dejaría completamente en la calle.

Escuchó la voz del piloto dando aviso de que pronto estarían en tierra, respiró profundo tratando de calmarse. De pronto el avión empezó a descender y en minutos sintió el choque de las llantas con el pavimento. Había llegado a New York.

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

Hacía horas que había bajado del avión y ahora esperaba su equipaje. Una vez que lo tuvo en sus manos caminó con algo de rapidez hacia la salida del aeropuerto, Kikyou de mala gana había mandado a alguien a buscarla, aunque estaba segura que hubiese preferido que ella se perdiera en la gran ciudad para no verla en el funeral.

- A veces llego a odiarte, padre. - rechinó los dientes molesta mientras luchaba contra su pesado equipaje.

Miró a los lados buscando alguna limusina o taxi, pero nada. No había señales de alguien la buscara, entonces una voz ronca y varonil se posó en sus espaldas.

- ¿Kagome Higurashi? - sin voltear, asintió con la cabeza. - Inuyasha Taisho, te llevaré donde Kikyou. -

Giró el cuerpo bruscamente y fijamente lo miró, un fuerte cosquilleo le picó la piel, no sabía si hacía mucho calor ya o era él quien la calentaba. Ése hombre era un perfecto Dios griego, sus ojos eran miel dorada, la camiseta blanca le delineaba cada parte de su torso, los músculos de los brazos se le contraían en cada movimiento, entonces quiso besar ésos duros pectorales y extasiarse de él hasta el amanecer. Pero un horrible chasqueo de dedos la atrajo a la realidad.

- ¿Estas bien, o eres retrasada? -

¡Era un maldito grosero!

- ¿Qué le pasa? ¡No soy retrasada! - empuñó las manos a los lados.

- Entonces muévete, no tengo tiempo para las tontas mimadas como tú. -

- ¡No me hable así! - lo siguió con la mirada mientras se movía. - ¡Usted es un idiota! -

- ¡Y tú una estúpida tonta! -

La gente se paraba a mirar negando con la cabeza, mientras que otros solo por curiosidad y algunas que otras personas alegando que eran una pareja enojada.

- ¡Maldito pelele ingrato de mierda! - respiró tratando de calmarse.

- ¡Entra al auto antes de que te arranque la lengua! - abrió la puerta de golpe.

- ¡No, sin mi equipaje! -

Inuyasha la miró irritado mientras que bufando le ayudó a subir su equipaje.

- ¡Cuidado! Es Louis Vuitton. - Kagome se aseguró de que no fuese tan brusco.

- ¡Bien! - esa mujer lo irritaba más de la cuenta.

Kagome lo ignoró y entró al auto, era un Ferrary rojo bastante espacioso, tenía símbolos extraños colgando del espejo retrovisor y una excelente vista trasera, siguió su minucioso recorrido cuando al toparse con sus discos, supo que al _'chico problema'_ le gustaba el rock. Inuyasha entró en el auto, se ajustó el cinturón, metió la llave en la cerradura e inmediatamente el reproductor comenzó a sonar; Kagome tarareó un poco con los labios cerrados la primera estrofa de _'Counting Blue Cars'_, pero no dejaría que Inuyasha supiera sus gustos musicales, en realidad no quería nada que él supiera de ella.

Porque se suponía que solo se verían esta vez, que no había nada que los uniese desde tan solo unos minutos.

- Eres una molestia, ¿lo sabías? -

Kagome soltó un chillido ahogado mientras se mordía la lengua. Intentaría ser un poco más amable.

- No lo sabía, pero gracias por tu sinceridad. -

- Me jode la gente como tú. - la miró de reojo, quizá se estaba pasando un poco pero quería ver hasta donde llegaba esa molesta mujer.

- Y yo no soporto a los cretinos como tú. - bufó semi molesta mientras miraba por la ventana. - ¿Nos falta mucho para llegar? -

- Oh cariño, esperemos que no. Ensucias mi auto. -

De pronto una alarma contra incendios empezó a sonar en la cabeza de Kagome, éste joven en realidad le molestaba.

- Escúchame muy bien. - lo miró fijamente. - Sé que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo y me disculpo, solo me dejé llevar un poco por mis pensamientos. - Inuyasha la miró de reojo, ella suspiró con cansancio. - Pero eso no te da derecho a tratarme como una escoria, soy una mujer y como todo ser humano merezco respeto. - dejó de mirarlo para ver directamente al frente. - Te aseguro que mis emociones hacia ti no son diferentes a la repulsión que sientes contra mí. -

¿Repulsión? Y eso fue lo último que dijo Kagome en todo el camino de regreso, Inuyasha detuvo el auto bruscamente a mitad de la calle llevándose varios insultos encima, lentamente giró el rostro y miró a Kagome, ella estaba nerviosa y empezaba a alterarse, de nuevo esa pequeña y erótica boca de ella se abriría y comenzaría a gritarle de lo idiota y bestia que era. Pero Inuyasha estaba sordo y ciego ante cualquier mirada, esa mujer había dicho ¿repulsión? ¡Qué le cortaran las bolas! Si no sentía deseos por ese caliente y ardiente cuerpo que tenía. La corta falda cereza se le subió un poco más arriba de los muslos y sintió un ardor quemarle las manos, alentándolo a recorrerle cada parte de su cuerpo.

- Si vas a decir cosas incoherentes mejor cállate. - echó a andar el auto con dificultad mientras tragaba saliva.

Por un momento creyó que se le abalanzaría encima y le quitaría la ropa, le desgarraría el brasier y arrancaría su blumer con los dientes. Solo con mirarla su cuerpo se había despertado mandandole fuertes descargas a su miembro, Dios había creado a esta mujer en el mismo infierno.

- Bájate. - ordenó Inuyasha rechinando los dientes.

- No tienes que ser tan brusco conmigo. - se bajó pero antes de cerrar la puerta, giró el cuerpo de nuevo. - Y gracias por tu hospitalidad. -

Kagome furiosa cerró la puerta del hermoso auto, sacó su equipaje y con algo de dificultad lo cogió dejando parte en el piso, luego vendría a recogerlo. Miró al cielo y bufó cansada.

- Gracias por irte papá. - si él no hubiese muerto ella no viviría esto de ahora.

¡Odiaba a New York! Vio a Kikyou salir de la mansión y darle un apasionado beso a Inuyasha, _'maldito malnacido'_, pensó mientras veía la horrorosa escena.

- Creo que vomitaré. - dijo lo más alto posible, no le importaba que la escucharan.

Kikyou empujó un poco a Inuyasha lejos de ella, giró el cuerpo y con aires de grandeza la miró desde abajo.

- Bienvenida Kagome. - pero la nombrada bufó molesta.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes, Inuyasha? -

Él se irguió con extrañeza, el tono amable y cariñoso que usó para preguntarle no le gustó.

- Veintiséis. - carraspeó un poco la garganta.

Kagome abrió los ojos algo sorprendida pero Kikyou supo lo que iba a hacer.

- Vaya hermana. - se rió por lo bajo.

- Kagome, no digas nada. - Kikyou le alertó desafiándola con la mirada.

- ¿De qué hablan? - Inuyasha se rascó la cien.

Kagome cogió con orgullo el pesado equipaje, caminó a la entrada y se puso en medio de ellos mirando a Inuyasha.

- Éste es un nuevo record, ¿sabes? - luego miró a Kikyou. - Soy bienvenida a mi casa y tú al jardín de infantes. - soltó una carcajada entrando a la enorme mansión. - Divino. -

Inuyasha supo inmediatamente a lo que se refería Kagome y desconcertado observó como Kikyou se comía las uñas.

- ¿Qué edad tienes? -

- Inuyasha, me quieres y eso es lo que importa. - lo cogió por los hombros. - Las noches son maravillosas y...-

- ¡Habla de una vez! -

- Treinta y cinco. - entecerró la mirada con algo de miedo.

- ¡Aléjate de mí! -

Tocándose la frente se metió en su auto mientras lo arrancaba furiosamente.

- ¡Inuyasha! -

Empuñó las manos con rabia, mataría a Kagome lenta y dolorosamente. A un lado estaba su Louis Vuitton, pensó triturarlo y hacer bambalinas con él, pero antes de llegar al equipaje Kagome la cogió de las muñecas y la alejó con fuerza.

- No te atrevas a tocar una prenda de mi propiedad. -

Refunfuñando la dejó sola, Kagome sabía que se avecinaba una guerra y que no estaba preparada para ella.

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

El funeral se dio rápido y algo incómodo para muchos, en dos días el testamento de Kabuto sería dictado así que los nervios no tardaron en aparecer por parte de Kikyou,la había escuchado hacer planes y una que otra cosa con la apariencia de la empresa, al parecer quería transformarla en algo más que musical. A Kagome le tenía sin cuidado lo que pasase con las propiedades de su padre, nunca fueron unidos y él no la quiso lo suficiente para confiarle algo, de algo estaba segura es que en dos días regresaría a su vida en Tokyo y conseguiría un empleo.

Inuyasha le había dirigido un poco la palabra en el funeral, se había dado cuenta que era un tipo amable después de todo, Kikyou se había puesto furiosa con ella por el tema de la edad pero Kagome debía cobrarse algunos años de maltratos.

Se sentía culpable por una parte al alejar la pareja, sabía que Inuyasha y Kikyou no se amaban solo era buen sexo, pero eso no le daba derecho a Kagome de arruinarles la relación. Quizá haría algo para unirlos en esos dos días que estaría ahí, estaba segura que si usaba algo de su ingenio podría obtener más de lo deseado, solo bastaba con probar. Inuyasha era testarudo pero amigable y Kikyou una horrorosa bruja, pero al final era su hermana y debía velar por su felicidad.

¿Qué más podría pasar? Después de todo, no volvería a ver a Inuyasha y aunque se quedara para siempre, él ya estaba comprometido con su hermana.

Tan solo tenía que respirar y poner buena cara al buen tiempo.

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_


	2. Capítulo 1 Continuación

**¡Hola a todos!**

La historia la iré publicando por mitades, es decir, los capítulos no terminarán en una actualización. Aquí esta la segunda parte del primero, y así iré sucesivamente publicando los demás.

Espero convertir esta historia en uno de mis libros de bolsillo, una vez que haya terminado el libro se los comunicaré y los invitaré a leer. Será algo diferente a esta publicación puesto que le agregaré, o quitaré, algunos hechos. El título es opcional por lo que puede cambiar, no será permanente.

Sin más los dejo leer, y gracias a aquellos que se atrevieron a seguirla.

**_¡Déjenme Reviews! _**_'Son Gratis'..._

_**/***/***/***/***/***/**_

_**Para Mi Corazón Basta Tu Pecho...**_

_**/***/***/**_

Llevaba pocas horas de haber llegado a la gran mansión que había adquirido su padre con el tiempo. Le incomodaban las altas paredes, el color carmín de la sala, los candelabros dorados y antiguos, gozaba de un exquisito gusto por el arte pero aquello era demasiado para ella; vio como Kikyou pasaba por uno de los sofás y ponía el móvil en su oreja, era la décima vez en que llamaba a Inuyasha y éste le cortaba el teléfono.

- ¿Por qué no le das su espacio? - trató de sonar amable aunque le desagradara el hecho de serlo con ella.

- Tú no hables, todo esto no estuviese pasando si no hubieses abierto la boca. - suspiró indignada. - Deberías desaparecer. -

Y sí, Kikyou tenía razón. Kagome no se sentía parte de ese mundo aunque haya adquirido grandes deudas por la moda y la buena vida, sabía que solo lo había hecho por tener un poco de atención de su padre, pero como todo lo que hacía había salido mal.

- En dos días me voy ¿no entiendo de qué te preocupas? - caminó a las escaleras.

- No te hagas la imbécil. -

El tono mal intencionado de Kikyou la hizo parar sin voltear el rostro, quería gritarle, golpearle, algo que la dejara inconciente pero no podía, después de todo era su hermana y ella estaba joven todavía para ir a la cárcel.

- Buenas noches Kikyou. - empezó a caminar.

- Vi claramente como Inuyasha te miraba y tu le hacías ojitos de niña buena. - asomó la cabeza por detrás de la pared que conectaba la enorme escalera en espiral. - ¡Kagome! -

Cerró la puerta en silencio mientras rápidamente le ponía el seguro, a los minutos de haber entrado escuchó la manilla girar desesperadamente.

- ¡Kagome! - sonaba furiosa. - ¡Aléjate de él! -

Kagome empezó a tararear '_Breath_' mientras entraba al baño y se quitaba la ropa.

- ¡Te odio! - se escuchó finalmente seguido de unos tacones aléjandose de la entrada.

Kagome sonrió, no la odiaba pero tampoco le agradaba, creció en un mundo de hiprocesía y falsos sentimientos que odiar se había convertido en una de esas emociones sin sentido, entonces unos ojos de miel dorada le invadió los párpados provocando abrirlos con fastidio.

¿Por qué tenía que pensar en él ahora? En ese cuerpo grande y de musculatura fuerte, ése cabello negro y esa piel tostada, recordó el abrazo de pésame que le dio en el entierro y su nariz se embriagó de _'Eau d´Hadrien'_, pocas veces había olido esa fragancia mientras que le parecía fresca, pero ésta vez fue diferente, él le daba un toque de erotismo y sensualidad, el apretón hizo endurecerle los pezones y aguarle la boca. Quería regalarle su cuerpo en ese momento. Pero con pesar se alejó de él, Inuyasha era grosero, de carácter primitivo, estúpido e idiota y sin esos defectos seguiría siendo de su hermana.

Había otro obstáculo, ella se iría en tan solo dos días.

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

Bufó con cansancio mientras sacaba las llaves y abría su apartamento, no era de lujo pero si tenía lo suficiente para vivir bien. Tenía una fortuna y aún así le incomodaba el exceso, le gustaba el aire libre y la vida salvaje, tomar riesgos, quizá algún día compraría una cabaña y se iría a vivir ahí lo que le quedaba de vida, sin el ruido de los autos ni la contaminación. La naturaleza y él. Pero a Inuyasha Taisho no le gustaba la soledad y Kikyou Higurashi no estaba en sus planes de boda, mientras se quitaba el saco azul marino y lo echaba distraídamente en el sofá pensó en su hermana menor, esa andrajosa con boca de sapo.

Rió tontamente, le había divertido demasiado para su gusto, Inuyasha no era un hombre de buen sentido del humor y mucho menos grosero con las mujeres, pero ella era una víbora con tacones que se merecía un buen estremecimiento de parte de él, atarla al espaldar de una cama y castigarla hasta que sus deseables labios gritaran piedad. ¡Maldición! Era un estúpido el que dejase pasar por horrendo semejante cuerpo, con sus dedos desearía recorrer esas curvas llenas de adrenalina.

Se sirvió un whiskye doble y caminando lentamente se internó en su habitación, se sacó los zapatos y el pantalón, dejó el whiskye en una pequeña mesa a un lado y se tiró a la cama de espaldas mientras que poco a poco cerraba los ojos. Suspiró lentamente esperando que el cansancio lo invadiese, no participaba sus emociones pero estaba nervioso, con la muerte de Kabuto su carrera podría venirse al caño y no iba a dejar su contrato en las manos de Kikyou, desde hace mucho tiempo que pensaba dejarla y la edad solo fue la excusa perfecta, le había hablado un poco más a Kagome porque estaba agradecido con ella, aunque no lo supiese, se sentía relajado y sin ningún peso amoroso encima.

Kikyou era muy hermosa, pero aburrida e Inuyasha necesitaba otro espíritu y sin duda, uno más joven. Aún se preguntaba el por qué lo querían en la lectura del testamento de Kabuto, quizá diga algo sobre su disco o su nuevo manager, pero estaba seguro de que si escuchaba el nombre de Kikyou, renunciaría.

:-:-:-:

Odió el momento en que vio a su hermana menor bajando del auto de Inuyasha, no sabía cómo había empezado la rivalidad, quizá desde que dejó de ser la hija consentida. Kagome se había convertido en el centro de su madre y su padre no la pasaba de inadvertida, pero entonces el trabajo lo consumió y Kikyou por ser la mayor, estuvo a su lado en todo momento.

La muerte de Naomi marcó una separación de cariño en los Higurashi, Kabuto se internó más en el trabajo llevándose a Kikyou con él, enseñándole todo sobre el negocio pero Kagome por ser pequeña se quedaba en casa, la mayoría del tiempo con su nana pero una vez que la anciana se fue a vivir fuera de la ciudad, ella quedó sola. Cuando Kagome cumplió los dieciocho, Kikyou y Kabuto se fueron de Tokyo para reestablecerse en New York, a rastras pudo quedarse empeorando más la relación familiar que llevaban.

Kikyou bajó con elegancia y destreza por la escalera en espiral, una vez que tocó el piso de la sala se encontró con Kagome un poco cansada.

- Buenos días. - la miró sin emociones mientras seguía su paso a la salida.

- Tan buenos, ya no. - bufó siguiéndola detrás.

- No me caes bien. -

- Ni que fuese una novedad. -

Silencio.

Por décimas de segundos pareciera que ya no había nada más que decir, quizá no se odiaban pero el amor entre ellas no era una opción que quisieran compartir. Entraron en la enorme limusina chocándose y maldiciendo por lo bajo, en el camino no se hablaron ni se miraron, el aire empezó a tensarse y una corriente de maldad inundó el ambiente. Si no llegaban rápido se colisionaría la atmósfera.

- Enhorabuena. - bufó Kikyou mientras veía a lo lejos el edificio donde sería dictado el testamento de Kabuto.

Kagome se maravillaba cada vez más mientras llegaban, ésa ciudad era un misterio, era hermosa y magnífica. Prefería las calles agitadas de Tokyo pero New York no le era indiferente, solo una palabra _'magestuosa'. _Bajaron de la limusina volviendo a chocar entre ellas, se miraron por un par de minutos pero lo suficiente como para apurar el paso y salir de ahí lo antes posible, tanto Kikyou como Kagome estaban seguras de que en pocos minutos no se volverían a ver.

- Buenos días, vinimos para el dictado de un testamento. - Kagome le sonrió amablemente a la recepcionista mientras ésta le daba el sitio y el número de despacho. - Gracias. -

Le dio de mala gana el papel a Kikyou y ésta lo miró con frialdad.

- Es por aquí. -

Caminaron por unos minutos una delante de la otra, trataban de mantener la distancia más larga posible pero aún así cortaban el aire, por doquiera que pasaran, había tensión. Tocaron una puerta caoba claro y seguidamente entraron, estaba el abogado de Kabuto junto con Inuyasha al frente, las miradas chocaron sin decirse nada.

- Hágalo lo más rápido posible, no tengo tiempo para esto. Todos sabemos que mi padre me ha dejado a cargo de todo. - miró a Inuyasha y luego a Kagome. - Soy la hija a la que ha criado. -

Kagome se tragó la bilis mientras bajaba un poco la mirada, Inuyasha torció la boca con disgusto. No era que le cayera muy bien Kagome, pero la respetaba.

- Señorita Higurashi, no esté tan segura de eso, se podría llevar una sorpresa. - les señaló asiento. - No se adelante a los hechos. -

- Entonces aclareme lo que dice ese testamento. - alzó la cabeza con grandeza.

El abogado carraspeó la garganta mientras leía de nuevo, tratando de llegar al grano de todo el asunto. Sabía como era el carácter de Kikyou Higurashi y se vería, después de esta vez, con miles de abogados hasta que se cansara de la decisión de Kabuto.

- ¿Estan listos? - los tres asintieron.

El abogado empezó a leer con calma cada una de las palabras que yacían escritas en el papel amarillo y algo viejo, tocó algunos temas de dinero y otros sobre la empresa, dejando claro que la decisión de la toma de sus bienes, estaba planteada desde hace muchos años. Nombró a su también difunta esposa en algunos párrafos, a sus dos hijas y por último a Inuyasha, entonces hizo silencio por unos minutos.

- Dejo como mi heredero universal - comenzó algo tenso y no tan confiado como antes. - Dejo como heredero universal de todos mis bienes a mi hija menor, Kagome Higurashi, haciendose cargo al igual del material discográfico de Inuyasha Taisho. -

Kagome jadeó con sorpresa mientras que Kikyou se paraba ofendida.

- Debe haber un error en todo esto, ella no puede ser la heredera. ¡Yo era su favorita!- bufó molesta e indignada.

- Porque le haya enseñado el negocio de la familia no quiere decir que sea su favorita, señorita Higurashi. - el abogado tragó saliva nervioso. - Su padre sabía muy bien lo que hacía al redactar este testamento, no lo hizo en contra. Supuso que Kagome sería la mejor para llevar todo su capital al frente. -

- ¡Dígame como esa primate se va a hacer cargo de la empresa si no sabe atarse los cordones de sus zapatos! -

El abogado torció la boca con disgusto mientras miraba a Kagome bajar la cabeza, se paró de su asiento golpeando con fuerza el escritorio dejó que todos lo miraran sorprendidos.

- No le voy a permitir vulgaridades en mi oficina y menos que insulte a una mujer que termina siendo su hermana, si su padre tomó esta decisión es porque la vio capaz de llevar el mando. - la miró fijamente a los ojos. - A personas como usted le vale más la ignorancia que la cuenta, y salga de mi oficina, envenena el aire. -

- ¡Mis abogados estarán felices de verlo! - zapateando fuerte el piso caminó hasta la salida.

- ¡Los estaré esperando! - de pronto Inuyasha se acercó a él con cara de diversión. - Estoy muerto. - lo miró lleno de miedo.

- Lo hiciste bien Miroku. - le palmeó la mejilla. - Saludos a tu esposa. - salió alzando la mano en despedida.

Kagome miraba al piso con algo de vergüenza, ése noble abogado la había defendido como si fuese una vieja amiga, sonrió emocionada mientras se paraba y le daba un beso rápido en la mejilla.

- ¡Gracias! - salió corriendo.

Inuyasha había cogido un cigarrillo, lo prendió y le dio la segunda calada profunda como le gustaba, observó a Kagome salir y discutir con Kikyou, se lanzaban insultos, gritos, ¡demonios! esas dos mujeres le hacían doler la cabeza.

- ¡Voy a luchar por lo que me pertenece! - gritó Kikyou caminando hacia la enorme limusina. - ¡Esta no te sale gratis Kagome! -

- ¡Bien! - zapateó el piso enojada. - ¡Aquí te estaré esperando, hermanita! -

La limusina arrancó despacio mientras se escuchaba un _'te odio'_ de parte de Kikyou a lo lejos.

- Tira ese cigarrillo Inuyasha. - como por obediencia cayó al piso, Kagome lo apagó con fastidio y lo miró fijamente apenada. - ¿Puedes llevarme? -

- Con gusto jefa. - sonrió de lado al ver la cara de refunfuñona que tenía ella, sabía que esta relación de trabajo le costaría mantenerla. - Pero primero iremos por unas hamburguesas, me muero de hambre. -

- Bravo. - respondió sarcasticamente mientras entraba al auto.

Vio como Inuyasha metía la llave en la cerradura y una vez que la giró, el motor rugió con rudeza, inmediatamente el reproductor empezó a sonar. Arrugó el ceño mientras tarareaba por inercia la segunda estrofa de _'I Should Have Know Better' _

- No sabía que te gustaran las baladas rock. - Inuyasha sonrió mientras la escuchaba parar.

- No sabes nada de mí. - frunció los labios mirando a la ventana.

- Solo intento ser amable. - giró a la izquierda.

- Yo no. -

Bufó con cansancio.

- Cariño. - paró bruscamente el auto mientras la miraba fijamente. - Ahora seremos compañeros, tu ganarás dinero conmigo y a mí me darás la fama, es mejor que desde ahora empieces a ser más flexible conmigo, nena. Si no quieres quedarte sin el ídolo más aclamado del mundo. -

Kagome lo miró sin expresión alguna.

- Me da igual lo que hagas. -

Inuyasha sonrió de medio lado mientras conducía de nuevo, se había hecho un nuevo propósito y era dominar a esa fiera de pelo negro e intensas curvas, Kagome Higurashi en cualquier momento caería rendida a sus encantos, entonces él le haría saber por todas de qué estaba hecho Inuyasha Taisho.


	3. Capítulo 2

**¡Hola a todos!**

Gracias a los que siguen esta historia, por los que me dejan reviews y los que no, gracias igualmente.

Si ven, le cambié el título. Con éste quedará por fin la historia, ya les había mencionado que el otro era temporal.

Sin más que decirles, los dejo seguir leyendo de esta emocionante trama.

**_¡Déjenme Reviews! _**_'Son Gratis'..._

_**/***/***/***/***/***/**_

_**Y Llegó Ella...**_

_**/***/***/**_

**Capítulo 2**

Hacía más de dos horas que discutía con Inuyasha sobre el título de su nuevo álbum, solo quería que los vikingos aparecieran y le aplastaran la cabeza de mandril con sus enormes martillos.

- ¿Podrías callarte? - Kagome bufó obstinada mientras se masajeaba la cien y se sentaba en su silla tras del escritorio color negro.

- ¡No hasta que me escuches! - golpeó una libreta que mantenía a un lado de su cabeza.

- Es difícil no hacerlo. - torció la boca aburrida. - Llevas horas gritando como la madre de Tarzan. -

- Te estas desviando del tema. - se sentó. - Quiero un nombre distinto a mis canciones, no todos los artistas se basan en ese estúpido karma. -

- ¿Karma? - se rió. - El único karma aquí es tu cabello. -

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? - se tocó las puntas que le llegaban un poco más abajo de los hombros.

- Míralo. No te lo cepillas y aún así se mantiene impresionantemente sedoso. -

Inuyasha alzó la cabeza con orgullo.

- Pues, supongo que viene de familia. -

- No lo dudo. - bajó la cabeza y siguió organizando papeles.

- ¿Qué hay de mi álbum? -

Pero Kagome no respondió.

- Bien, tomaré eso como un 'haz lo que quieras Inuyasha', fue lindo hacer negocios contigo. - pero cuando iba por la puerta, Kagome lo detuvo.

- No he dicho que sí. - vio a su asistente. - Ayame, ¿he dicho que sí? -

- Yo, me parece que no le escuché dar una respuesta señorita Higurashi. - la joven asistente vio por un par de minutos a Inuyasha, dedujo que éste ahora estaría buscando las miles maneras de como asesinar a su manager.

- Pero tampoco dije que no, Inuyasha. - alzó la cabeza y sonrió. - Así que mejor búscate un buen nombre y sorprendeme después. -

Inuyasha la miró con una pizca de sorpresa, odiaba a esa víbora, como ya se acostumbraba a decirle a sus espaldas, pero la respetaba.

- Gracias. - sin devolverle la sonrisa, salió de la oficina.

Kagome miró por largo rato la puerta, ¿es qué le iba a costar toda la vida poder llevarse mejor?, suspiró cansada y miró a su asistente hacer su trabajo, Ayame había ido una tarde pidiendo una oportunidad de trabajo así que la puso de prueba, había pasado un mes desde su nombramiento como heredera, pero el abogado la había visitado tres días antes dándole una noticia que no la sorprendió. Recordó que dijo algo sobre unas cápsulas y el esfuerzo que de ahora en adelante debía mantener activo, para no perder los bienes de su padre - _Su hermana Kikiyou se quedará en la mansión si usted lo desea y un cargo en la disquera no le iría tan mal, pero si al cabo de un año usted no logra dar el máximo de su capacidad entonces todos los bienes que ahora le pertenecen, pasaran a manos de su hermana -_

Le jodió el que su padre al final de todo, no haya confiado lo suficiente en ella. Siempre estaba Kikyou de por medio con una sonrisa cínica de hipócritas.

- Me daré la tarde libre Ayame, si deseas puedes irte temprano. - se paró de su asiento con la cabeza dándole vueltas por el dolor.

- Gracias, pero me quedaré un poco más. Iba a pedirle el día libre de mañana. - sonrió algo avergonzada.

- Lo lamento Ayame pero recuerda que estas de prueba, debes cumplir tu trabajo cueste lo que cueste hasta que sea tuyo. - cogió su bolso y abrió la puerta.

- Entiendo. - bajó la cabeza. - Buenas noches. -

- Buenas noches. -

Sin decir mucho más, salió. Le dio algo de lástima ya que su madre al parecer estaba enferma, pero esa era la realidad y Ayame sabía muy bien a lo que se enfrentaba con un trabajo como ése.

- Vaya, la jefa ya se va de fiesta. -

La molestia volvía.

- Si - contestó Kagome muy segura de sí. - Fíjate que me voy de farras con un adonis que conocí ayer saliendo de la tienda de joyas, tiene un hermoso BMW y te puedo asegurar que folla como un Dios erótico amante de Afrodita. -

- Venga, no me digas. - los labios le temblaron como forzándose a no reír en carcajadas. - Apuesto a que tu ''Dios erótico'' seguirá enrrollado en las piernas de la Diosa, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo al bar un rato? Y te aseguraré yo lo que estas manos de rockstar pueden hacer. - Inuyasha las mostró como apretando algo en el aire.

- Gracias por tu ofrecimiento, hombre gorila, pero prefiero pasar por ésta vez. -

- ¿Es qué me tienes miedo? -

Kagome empezó a caminar al ascensor mientras él la seguía divertido.

- Miedo me tendrás tú cuando me oponga a sacar tu album al público. - apretó el botón.

- No lo harías, estoy pensando en un buen nombre y tengo hasta seis meses de prórroga. No jodas. -

- Deja de ser tan grosero, ¿y cómo estas seguro de que no puedo quitarte o rebajarte ésa prórroga? -

Inuyasha tembló entrando con ella al ascensor.

- Entonces te encerraré aquí hasta que lo hayas olvidado. -

- Como si un encierro arregalara el asunto, no seas infantil Inuyasha. - apretó el botón de planta baja.

- Ya que no puedo encerrarte, te invito a una copa ¿quieres? -

- Te olvidas de mi adonis esperandome bañado en crema nata recostado desnudo sobre mi cama con trozos de...-

- Cállate. No necesito saber si quiera el tamaño de su enano miembro. -

- Eres despreciable. - lo miró de reojo.

- Y tu despota. ¿Ahora vas a beber conmigo? - rechinó los dientes molesto.

- Solo si me lo pides con dulzura. - sonrió de medio lado pero el bufó indignado. - Bien, me pasé y lo siento. ¿Adónde me llevarás? - preguntó saliendo del ascensor.

- Ahí. -

Cuando Kagome volteó la cara sintió deseos de salir corriendo, nunca en su vida había visto un lugar tan deplorable y deprimente pero que aún así llamaba la atención, sin mencionar que estaba repleto de gente.

- ¿Llevas a tu jefa a beber un trago, ahí? - lo último lo dijo con desprecio.

- ¿Nunca te han dicho que no puedes juzgar un libro por su portada? Pues, esto es algo así. - le cogió fuertemente la mano y la empujó a caminar. - Vamos, te encantará. -

Y ésa fue unas de las cosas más inteligentes que Inuyasha había dicho desde que se conocieron, no solo le había encantado el sitio sino que se sentía como en casa. Había bebido seis margaritas y el efecto ya era bastante notable, pero nada más le alegraba la vida como ésa extraña noche que llevaba a cabo.

- ¿Y qué más pasó? - dijo Inuyasha con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa y el mentón apoyado en una de sus manos.

- ¡Pues se paró así! - Kagome se levantó un poco del asiento cruzándose de brazos. - Eres una malcriada, deberían darte una buena zurra en el colegio por andar de babosa tras las ratas del laboratorio, gracias a Dios que no tengo la dicha de estudiar en ese marginal colegio. Son puras lagartijas decerebradas. -

Inuyasha se rió un poco por la forma en que trataba de adoptar el habla de Kikyou.

- ¿Le dijiste a tu padre? -

- ¡Por supuesto! - se incorporó de nuevo en el asiento.

- ¿Y qué dijo? -

- ¡Jovencita! Es de malos modales andar molestando a tu hermana, ya bastante tiene con los grandulones del colegio. Claro que Kikyou solo volteó los ojos y se fue a dormir -

- ¿Eso fue todo? - parpadeó entre sorprendido y molesto.

- Sí. - bufó nostálgica. - La verdad él solo me defendía lo suficiente. - pero al instante volvió a sonreír. - ¿Has visto al hombre de la barra? No para de verme. - algo nerviosa miró a un lado.

Inuyasha giró la cabeza y ahí lo vio, parecía uno de esos tipos de la armada rusa, alto y calvo con músculos en todo el cuerpo, una perfecta bomba de fuerza.

- Nos vamos. - gruñó molesto.

- ¿Por qué? ¡Quiero otra margarita! - golpeó la mesa haciendo pucheros.

- Ya has bebido suficiente y mañana debes trabajar. Te llevaré a casa. -

- ¡No! - se soltó feroz del agarre de Inuyasha.

- ¿Pasa algo aquí? -

El ''Hombre Dinamita'' se acercó a la mesa cogiendo a Inuyasha del hombro.

- Suéltela - exigió con amabilidad.

- Esta muy tomada y necesito llevarla a casa pero no quiere. -

- Yo la puedo llevar. - dijo con autoridad el hombre 'musculatura perfecta' - No es ninguna carga meter a una mujer tan hermosa en mi auto. -

- No vas a meter a ninguna mujer en tu auto hasta que te vuelvan a crecer las pelotas, imbécil. -

- Señor, no quiero pelear. -

Pero Inuyasha estaba absorto a todas las señales que le mandaba la vida si quería seguir conservándola por muchos años más.

- Me llevaré a la señorita de aquí, usted se sentará de nuevo en su asientito de barra y todo seguirá como antes. - se volteó a ver a Kagome y cogerla por las muñecas. - Nos vamos. -

Ella resongó molesta retorciendose entre su agarre, el hombre ruso deshizo el agarre con un toqueteo rápido de manos y le plantó un puñetazo a Inuyasha por la mejilla.

- Eso es para que aprendas a respetar a las mujeres -

De pronto Kagome sintió como el efecto de las margaritas desaparecía llenando su cabeza de pánico y miedo, Inuyasha estaba desparramado en el piso tratando de pararse de nuevo y lo hizo, al verse de pie le devolvió el golpe al hombre por el pecho hasta que en menos de tres minutos se había armado una guerra campal, con todos los del bar.

- ¡Inuyasha para! - gritó Kagome tratando de detener la pelea pero los hombres seguían lazandose puños entre sí.

Pudo jurar que vio tenedores y cuchillos de plástico volando por los aires encima de ella, los platos se quebraban y creó ver hasta el dueño pelear con uno de sus empleados por algo de un robo, todo se había convertido en una guerra de ''no me importa que hayas hecho, para mí estas muerto'' e Inuyasha seguía dándose puñetazos como si fuera Rocky.

- ¡Ya basta! - gritó de nuevo pero nadie le escuchaba.

Sentía que era la única que no estaba loca, pero mientras recordaba como sucedió todo supo que en sí, ella era la culpable de lo que estaba sucediendo. No empezó la pelea pero si la fuerte disputa que dio inicio a la misma.

- Maldición - magulló silenciosa buscando algo que le sirviera para terminar todo aquello.

- ¡Y esto es por follarte a mi abuela, maldito degenerado de mierda! - escuchó decir a uno cuando le acestaba un puñetazo a otro.

- ¡Gracias a mí vio el cielo! - algo crujió, eran los dientes de quien lo golpeaba.

- ¡Y esta tres metros bajo tierra! -

- Agradece que sus últimos segundos fue llamando a Jesús. -

Otro puñetazo.

Todo se estaba convirtiendo en un holocausto a lo manchester, golpes por aquí, insultos por allá e Inuyasha que ya no lo veía y le preocupaba demasiado.

- Disculpe, ¿donde esta...? - pero antes de terminar recibió un fuerte golpe en la nariz dejandola en pleno noqueo sobre una silla.

- ¡Kagome! - gritó Inuyasha desesperado. - Despierta. - le cacheteó un poco la cara pero no reaccionaba. - Maldita sea. - él había noqueado a su jefa y como por todos los cielos la pelea había acabado.

- Miren ése, ahora golpea mujeres. - dijo uno haciendo que los demás rezongaran molestos.

- ¡Todo esto pasó innecesariamente, son unos puercos todos! -

Cogió a Kagome como un saco de papas y se la llevo de ahí.

- ¡No vuelvas! - escuchó detrás mientras cerraban la puerta con rabia.

- ¡Ja! Como si de verdad volveré a ese bar mohoso y maloliente. - montó a Kagome sin delicadeza en el Ferrary rojo y montandose él, lo arrancó con furia.

Esa mujer era una caja llena de idiotez, si no fuera por su estúpido coqueteo con el grandulón ruso, eso no habría llegado a mayores; bien sabía lo celoso que se había puesto al verla hacerle ojitos. ¡Mierda!

Llegó a la mansión Higurashi quince minutos después aunque no había mucho tráfico a esa hora, con la llave extra que le había dado Kikyou cuando jugaban a ''la víctima y el ladrón'', entró con esfuerzo y cerró la puerta de una patada. Odiaba regresar de nuevo ahí pero ahora solo pedía a gritos que Kagome no se acordara de nada, igual estaba muy bebida y quizá con un poco de suerte el golpe haya servido de algo.

Subió las escaleras con dificultad y al adivinar su habitación, entró y la tiró en la cama con enfado, los rayos lunares le daban un poco en la cara sintiendo ganas de retirarle un poco el pelo de los ojos. Como un robot destinado a obedecer ordenes lo hizo. Se sintió en una nube de satisfacción al mirarla tendida sobre el enorme edredón y sintiendo sus pequeños ronquidos, era como mirar a una niña dentro de un cuerpo crecido solo por trabajo de la evolución, no había rastros ni actitudes de frialdad ni malicia, solo era ella en un mundo disfrazado de hipócritas y malos sentimientos.

Entonces la quiso. Más de lo que debía.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar los pensamientos que ahora le amontonaban una razón sin convicciones, debía irse de ahí y así lo hizo minutos después, dándole un beso en el cuello y embriagándose de un olor exquisito como el algodón de azúcar.

- ¿Has venido a verme? - Kikyou salió entre las sombras de la cocina cuando lo vio dirigirse a la puerta.

- No. - dijo cortante.

- Entonces ¿qué haces aquí? - de nuevo ese hilo de frialdad de apoderaba de su voz.

- Vine a traer a Kagome, ha tenido un accidente. -

- ¿Esta bien? - fingió sentir lástima.

- No lo sé, lo comprobarás mañana. - siguió caminando a la salida.

Kikyou sintió ganas de morderse las uñas a cada paso que daba.

- Nunca nos vamos a arreglar ¿cierto? -

Inuyasha paró enseguida dando largas a un molesto silencio.

- Lo siento pero es así, y ya no necesito esto. - tiró las llaves en un sofá y salió definitivamente.

Kikyou subió las escaleras con mucho enfado hasta llegar a la habitación de Kagome, se detuvo por unos momentos pero luego abrió sin dejar de hacer ruidos.

- ¡Despierta! - le golpeó las piernas. - ¡No te hagas la dormida! -

Pero Kagome susurró algo entre dientes y el fuerte olor a margaritas mareó a Kikyou un poco sintiendo la cabeza darle vueltas.

- ¡Han estado bebiendo! - su ira creció al imaginarselos darse besos apasionados y reírse a su espalda.

Zapateando fuertemente salió llevandose consigo un fuerte portazo, odiaba a Kagome y a la vez envidiaba su tacto con la gente, en especial con Inuyasha, la odiaba tanto que desearía desaparecerla del planeta.

- ¡Debiste haberte perdido en Japón y nunca haber regresado! - entonces sonrió al cabo de unos minutos.

¡Era eso!

Solo debía saber, ¿cómo podría mandar al caño a Kagome? Y quedarse con los bienes de su padre.

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_


	4. Capítulo 2 Continuación

**¡Hola a todos!**

Gracias a los que siguen esta historia, por los que me dejan reviews y los que no, gracias igualmente.

Se acerca mucho romance, humor, y las peleas retorcidas que tendrán éstos dos amantes los sacarán de quicio, pero valdrá la pena cada palabra y hecho malentendido; las recompensas siempre son las mejores. ¡No se pierdan los próximos capítulos! se llevarán muchas sorpresas.

Sin más que decirles, los dejo seguir leyendo esta emocionante trama.

**_¡Déjenme Reviews! _**_'Son Gratis'..._

_**/***/***/***/***/***/**_

_**Y Llegó Ella...**_

_**/***/***/**_

Habría querido gritar al ver su nariz sangrando y el enorme golpe que adornaba su frente, recordó la pelea que inició por un arrebato inmaduro en el bar donde Inuyasha la llevó por un trago, un fuerte recuerdo de él golpeándola descuidadamente le vino de repente provocando que frunciera los labios.

Cogió un taxi pidiendo que la llevara a las empresas, Kikyou se había ido muy temprano en la mañana y como era de esperarse, se llevó la limusina. No quiso llamar a Inuyasha por miedo de gritarle por bestia y terminar enredando más su relación, que de por sí, muy poco servía. Se cubrió la cabeza con una bufanda blanca tapando su frente, gracias a Dios su nariz solo había sangrado sin sufrir algún moretón, pagó el taxi y salió de él mirando a los lados que nadie conocido viniese por su lado, le daba hasta vergüenza entrar a la empresa pero debía trabajar y mantener todo al corriente.

A veces se olvidaba que su puesto podría a llegar a ser temporal.

Sin encontrarse a nadie en el camino entró rápidamente a su oficina y saludó alegre a su asistente, ella le devolvió la sonrisa algo vacía.

- ¿Cómo esta tu madre? - puso su bolso Prada de imitación a un lado y se sentó tras su escritorio.

- Ella esta bien, gracias por preguntar. - no la miró.

- Te ves mal, ¿quieres un descanso? -

- ¡No! - subió la cara. - Estoy bien. -

Kagome notó que Ayame había estado llorando, sus ojos estaban rojos y el brillo con el que se caracterizaba se había esfumado, su cabellera roja sin peinar y sus labios rotos por la sal de las lágrimas hizo que Kagome se preocupara. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a su asistente?

- ¿Quieres hablar? - tocó la herida.

- No, de verdad estoy bien. - sonrió forzadamente. - Solo son esos días en los que...- paró de repente. - Ya no importa. -

- ¿Segura? - movió la boca a un lado.

- Si. - bajó la cabeza siguiendo con el trabajo.

Kagome se paró preocupada y salió de la oficina, había jurado que Ayame gimió de llanto cuando ella cruzó el pasillo que la llevaría a la oficina de Kikyou, algo le pasaba a esa hermosa mujer pero no seguiría hurgando en la herida. Le había dado el puesto de ayudante de Ayame a su hermana, había gritado y pataleado pero luego de unos minutos lo había tomado como si fuese lo más maravilloso que le haya pasado, su sonrisa de plástico amor le revolvió el estómago presintiendo que algo estaba tramando.

- Le debo dinero pero prefiero pagarle a que hacer su trabajo. ¡Esta loca! -

Una de las coristas de Inuyasha, salió de la oficina de Kikyou hablándole a Kagome como una exigencia de que hiciese algo contra su hermana, agradecimiento pero no estupidez era lo que sentía la mujer que tambaleaba las caderas y se internaba en la cabina de grabación.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Kagome miró a su hermana con indiferencia.

- Pasa que en este mundo abundan los ingratos. - Kikyou miraba por la enorme ventana.

- Y los perezosos. - frunció los labios mirando a un lado.

- ¿Qué dijiste? - volteó la cabeza para verla fijamente.

- Nada. ¿Cómo va tu trabajo? -

- Es una molestia, tengo que coger todas tus citas y acomodarlas en tu agenda. -

- Da las gracias de que te haya dejado este trabajo y no el de servirme café todas las mañanas. -

- ¡Oh! Gracias, agradezco tu consideración. - rodó los ojos con obstinación.

- Debo volver a Tokio. - su tono se endureció de repente. - Necesito recoger algunas cosas y congelar mis actividades. ¿Puedes encargarte de los inversionistas Suizos? -

- ¿Es en serio? - abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- ¿Crees que estoy jugando? Esto es demasiado serio. - dio la media vuelta. - Hablaré con Ayame para que compre el boleto de avión. - caminó hasta la puerta. - No me decepciones. -

Kikyou vio como Kagome salió y caminó despreocupadamente por el enorme pasillo, de nuevo esa sonrisa de perfecta satisfacción y cinismo inundó su cara.

- No lo haré. - se sentó tras el escritorio mientras buscaba el día en que vería a los inversionistas.

Kagome quería irse luego de la reunión, estaba pensando en expandir las acciones de su padre y construir una empresa rica en talentos y nuevos proyectos, no estaba segura de dejar a cargo a Kikyou de todo lo que le correspondía hacer a ella, pero estaba segura de que nada malo pasaría y si Kikyou hacía algo fuera de sitio, Kagome no tardaría en despedirla. Entró a su oficina y vio a Ayame comer chocolates con refresco, al parecer su ánimo había aumentado de ritmo.

- Necesito que compres dos boletos de avión hasta Tokio, necesito salir ésta misma noche. -

- ¿A nombre de usted y quien más? - preguntó su asistente dejando los chocolates y cogiendo el teléfono.

- Inuyasha Taisho. - respondió muy segura.

Ayame asintió mientras escribía. Kagome siguió caminando hasta la cabina de grabación, al entrar vio a Inuyasha hablando muy cerca de la misma corista que salió de la oficina de Kikyou, se acercó molesta al enorme teclado y apretó el botón de intercomunicador.

- Se acabó el romance. ¡Fuera de aquí! -

Los dos la miraron asustados y empezaron a salir, pero Kagome se puso en medio de Inuyasha.

- Tú te quedas. -

Él tragó saliva viendo por debajo de la bufanda que Kagome llevaba en la cabeza, un cuarto del enorme moretón, los labios le temblaron aguantando una risa pero era mejor no decir nada.

- Buenos días jefa, llegó justo en el momento que empezaba a sentirme comprometido. - sonrió de medio lado.

- ¡Cuánto lo siento! - dijo con voz de falsa agonía. - Lamento haber arruinado tus sueños maritales, pero ésto...- señaló su moretón bajo la bufanda. - Es tu culpa y mereces un castigo. -

Inuyasha trató de no reírse.

- Te interpusiste. ¿Qué más querías que hiciera? - se encogió de hombros. - Gracias a tus margaritas y tus ''encantos'' con el ruso, empezó esa absurda pelea. La culpable eres tú. -

- ¡Ya! Olvidé que soy tan bipolar que pegarme a mi misma me satisface tanto como las ganas de asesinarte justo ahora. - entrecerró la mirada.

Ésa mujer lo divertía más de lo que le gustaba, ninguna le había llevado tanta pelea como ella, a veces la odiaba pero otras solo quería lanzarse en un sofá entre sus brazos mientras veían una película bajo la luz de las velas. Intenso. Un tonto sentimiento que llegaba a estremecerlo y asustarlo.

- Lo siento Kag. - Kagome se tembló por el diminutivo lleno de cariño y arrepentimiento que él le daba. - Me di cuenta que eras tú luego de haberte golpeado, si supieras que hasta después de desmayada sigues causándome problemas. -

Kagome rió en carcajadas.

- Eso te pasa por ser un idiota. -

- Bueno vale, también te quiero. - se hizo el ofendido. - ¿Y cómo vas a castigarme? -

- Es muy fácil. - carraspeó la garganta. - Irás conmigo a Tokio. -

- No lo dices en serio. - abrió los ojos sorprendido. - Una aventura de pasión desenfrenada con mi jefa, no se encuentra dentro de mis planes de vida. - cruzó los brazos.

- Irás aunque no quieras y te aseguro que tu careces de las pasiones que anhelo. -

Había dado justo en el blanco de ''Inuyasha El Macho''

- Supongo que no tengo opción así que me encantaría ir contigo. - rechinó los dientes molesto.

- Encantador. - sonrió como vencedora. - Y no, no tienes opción. -

Sin decir más, salió de la cabina llevándose como regalo uno de los afrodisíacos e irresistibles insultos de Inuyasha, rió satisfecha cuando llegó a su oficina provocando una mirada extraña en Ayame pero no le dio importancia, se sentía tan feliz, de una loca y rara manera que la hizo arrugar el ceño.

¡Había empezado a fijarse en ésa bestia peluda! Que le paralizaran el corazón si algún día llegaba a latir por él, un perfecto gorila. Tan solo ese pensamiento quedó grabado gran parte de su día.

Perfecto.

:-:-:-:


	5. Capítulo 3

**¡Hola a todos!**

Gracias a los que siguen esta historia, por los que me dejan reviews y los que no, gracias igualmente.

¡Y ahora viene lo bueno!

Sin más que decirles, los dejo seguir leyendo esta emocionante trama.

**_¡Déjenme Reviews! _**_'Son Gratis'..._

_**/***/***/***/***/***/**_

_**Y Llegó Ella...**_

_**/***/***/**_

**Capítulo 3**

Escuchó a Inuyasha refunfuñar todo el camino desde la mansión hasta el aeropuerto, por primera vez desde hace cinco meses se despedía del Ferrari, Kagome arrugó el ceño pensando en lo infantil que se veía casi a punto de estallar en llanto porque no podía llevárselo. ¡Bravo! Otro punto que anotar a la idiotez de Inuyasha Taisho.

Se sentaron en las cómodas butacas del _'American Airlines'_ y de nuevo ese molesto bufido por parte de él, le hizo incomodar.

- ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? - lo miró de reojo abrocharse su cinturón.

- Si. - algo hizo click. - Me quiero bajar, montar mi Ferrari e irme a mi cómodo apartamento y beber una fría cerveza. Cualquier cosa es mejor que estar aquí, contigo. -

Kagome frunció los labios, ¿decepcionada?

- En parte no quería venir sola, si tanto te asquea mi presencia entonces puedes irte. Aún hay tiempo. - se ajustó el cinturón y miró a la ventana.

Luego de unos segundos sintió como Inuyasha se quitaba el cinturón y se paraba, sabía que se iría, que tonta fue al pensar que él la acompañaría. No. Ella fue quien le ordenó en contra de su voluntad.

- He dejado el mp4 dentro del equipaje, ¿no te molesta si escucho un poco de música en el camino? - Inuyasha la miró con una sonrisa estampada en sus labios.

Ella lo miró desconcertada sin saber como responder, ¡se había quedado!, estaba dispuesto a acompañarla.

- ¿Kagome? - chasqueó los dedos frente sus ojos.

- Yo...- tragó saliva. - No me molesta. - sonrió atontada.

- Que alivio. - se puso los auriculares y cerró los ojos.

El aura de grata amabilidad que él le había brindado le hizo sentir extraña, como si algo en su pecho se hubiese movido en una dirección que ella no quería caminar, se estaba ablandando por él y lo último que quería era sentirse atraída por ése de carácter fébrido. Prefería mil veces estar en el tártaro siendo azotada por Hades y no por las manos de Inuyasha.

¡Demonios!

Otra vez ese pensamiento de placer erótico, miró sus manos y por una vez quería saber que se sentía ser tocadas por ellas, arrugó el ceño ¿en qué clase de pervertida se estaba convirtiendo?, tan solo hace unas horas lo odiaba y ahora quería deshacerse entre sus brazos. Sacudió la cabeza mientras trataba de pensar en otra cosa que no fuese en el, seguro, Dios de la fertilidad que tenía a su lado.

Antes de irse le había dejado unos cuántos recados a Ayame, uno de ellos la noticia de que el puesto era de ella y Ayame la abrazó llorando de felicidad pero Kagome le aclaró que estando ella fuera tendría que lidiar con Kikyou; respiró hondamente mientras cerraba los ojos queriendo llegar lo más pronto a Tokio.

Se preguntó si de regreso podría hacer una parada en el pueblo donde vivía su nana, hace muchos años que no la veía y el corazón se le hinchó de alegría al recordarla. Debía estar pasando los sesenta años, era una señora de estatura baja con la espalda encorvada, sus expresiones faciales eran duras y hostiles pero poseía un inmenso amor por ayudar a los demás, tenía una hija cinco años mayor que Kagome llamada Rin.

Kaede Tomoeda le había cogido un fuerte cariño a Naomi desde que estaba pequeña, siendo así que Kagome la haya acogido como su nana y formando un lazo de amistad con Rin, corrían juntas por las extensas y largas calles de Magome, le daban la bienvenida a los turistas y por las tardes subían alguna montaña para descansar de las travesuras. Luego que Naomi murió, Kagome iba por temporadas a veces internándose en las montañas para llorar, una vez que Kabuto y Kikyou partieron a N.Y, Kagome no regresó.

- Llevas mucho tiempo mirando el cielo. ¿Hay algo de diferente en él? Porque todo lo que veo es azul. - Inuyasha le susurró muy cerca del oído provocándole un salto. - Parece que te he cogido desprevenida. - le cogió una mano. - ¿Qué te preocupa? -

- Me enfrentaré a muchas cosas que había dejado en el pasado, no se siquiera si pueda contener el llanto. - bajó la cabeza viendo como el pulgar de él le rozaba cariñosamente la parte de arriba de su mano.

- No estés triste, recuerda que estoy contigo y créeme que ya he tenido bastante de tus berrinches. La última vez acabaste con un bollo en la frente y la nariz rota. - rió.

- Tú siempre con esas hermosas y alentadoras palabras, si eso es subir el ánimo no quiero imaginarme como sería cuando tengas que bajármelo. -

- No busco bajártelo pero tampoco el subirlo me hace feliz. - acercó sus labios a los de ella y le habló chocando su aliento caliente. - Tengo otras maneras de hacerte sentir mejor. -

Kagome sintió hervir sus mejillas y una fuerte calentura entre las piernas, quería que la besara en ese momento, olvidar que ella era su jefa y sellar esos labios de demonio, que desde que llegó la mareaban con cada conversación placentera, entonces vio como Inuyasha la miraba fijamente y se humedecía los labios.

- Hemos llegado, jefa. - dijo lo último con acento.

Kagome abrió la boca para protestar pero al segundo sintió los labios de Inuyasha impactar contra los suyos, la fresca fragancia que él llevaba le mareó los sentidos provocando un leve gemido, la mano de Inuyasha se posó tras su nuca atrayéndola en un movimiento erótico de lenguas, exploraba cada parte de su cavidad como si quisiese recordar cada sabor suyo.

- Kagome. - escuchó a alguien llamarla.

Tocó su pecho masajeándolo, luego subió sus manos y se abrazó a su cuello, le cogió el largo cabello negro metiendo sus dedos entre sus hebras, Inuyasha empezaba a enloquecerle cada parte de su cuerpo.

- Kagome. - volvió a escuchar y lo último la descolocó. - ¡Kagome despierta! - abrió los ojos media dormida y le sonrió como boba.

Gracias a todos los cielos había sido un sueño, pero no podía entender ¿por qué se sentía vacía? De pronto quiso no querer despertarse de nuevo.

- Lo siento, ¿hemos llegado? - se acomodó mejor en su asiento.

- No, pero me preguntaba si querías un trago. La chica de las bebidas pasará luego de unos puestos más. -

- Estoy bien. - miró por la ventana.

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo? Te ves pálida. - se acercó más a su rostro y Kagome no quiso girar el rostro.

- Solo dame un poco de espacio, ¿quieres? - trató de hacerse la molesta.

- No me digas que has tenido una pesadilla. - aguantó una risa.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo. - siguió mirando a la ventana con la boca torcida.

Inuyasha se acercó un poco más rozando su pecho contra el brazo desnudo de Kagome, ella le estaba evadiendo por algo más que una simple pesadilla. ¿Será que había estado soñando con él? Había una forma de averiguarlo.

- ¿Qué tal si te sirvo un whiskye? Cariño. - sonrió de medio lado.

- No es necesario. - su voz tembló.

- Te siento tensa. - le apretó los hombros sensualmente. - Puedo darte un masaje cuando lleguemos a tu apartamento. - besó el derecho.

Kagome se estremeció al roce de sus labios, ése hombre la estaba torturando.

- Señor Taisho. - la aeromoza lo llamó con delicadeza. - ¿Quiere algo más? -

- Estoy bien así, gracias. - le guiñó un ojo.

- Estaré encantada de traerle lo que quiera cuando lo desee. - humedeció sus labios.

- De verdad no necesito nada más, pero si es tan amable. - miró a Kagome. - Podría traerme un poco de vino blanco. -

- Enseguida. -

Se fue moviendo las caderas de izquierda a derecha como si se tratase de una danza árabe, Inuyasha la miró por largo rato y luego volvió donde Kagome que lo miraba enojada.

- No he dicho que quiera beber algo. ¿Es qué puedes respetar mis opiniones una vez en la vida? - movió la boca a un lado mientras inflaba las mejillas.

- Te hará bien un poco de vino, ayuda a bajar las tensiones. - volvió a apretar sus hombros.

- Ya suéltame, lo menos que quiero ahorita es una de ésas clases de ''relájate y siente mis manos''. Estaría feliz si fuesen otras y no las tuyas. -

- No sabes aún lo que hacen estas manos que crees una maldición. -

- Nada más verlas, sé que no son la gran maravilla. -

La aeromoza llegó poniendo fin a la discusión, le dio de mala gana el vino a Kagome y luego de unas miradas coquetas, pasadas de números y guiños. Se fue.

- ¿En qué estábamos? - Inuyasha centró toda la atención en su acompañante.

- No sé a que estas jugando Inuyasha pero lo que sea ponle fin ahora mismo. -

- ¿Y si no quiero? -

- Estoy cansada. - bebió un sorbo del vino.

Inuyasha miró atontado como una gota se le deslizaba por el labio inferior, por inercia subió la mano derecha y con el pulgar se la secó, lentamente metió el dedo en su boca y lamió la gota, Kagome sintió las mejillas arder. Inuyasha se acercó a ella, la cogió de la nuca y con mucha delicadeza la atrajo hacia sí pero el piloto dio el comunicado de que se abrocharan los cinturones puesto que iban a aterrizar, respiró sobre los labios de Kagome mientras le susurraba.

- Después terminaremos ésto. - rozó sus labios contra la mejilla de ella sin besarla y se alejó.

Boom boom boom.

El corazón de Kagome parecía una bomba de sangre a punto de entrar en ebullición. ¡Por Cristo! Se tocó el pecho y nada había en que pensar más que en los labios de Inuyasha, del cómo sería su cuerpo desnudo lleno de músculos, ésas manos que la habían torturado todo el viaje tocándola desesperadamente, embriagándose con el aroma de su pecho por las mañanas.

¡Estaba enloqueciendo! Y todo por un simple roce de sus labios.

- No te has abrochado el cinturón, cariño. Ven, te ayudaré. - Inuyasha le cogió las manos delicadamente y rozó con sus dedos el cinturón.

- No es necesario, puedo hacerlo sola. - la voz le tembló sintiendo las mejillas arder.

- Deja de reprochar y déjame hacer mi trabajo. Quiero que estés bien. - abrochó el cinturón mientras sentían el avión alistarse para descender.

Kagome lo miró de reojo y vio la sonrisa de burla que Inuyasha llevaba estampada en el rostro, estaba segura de que había estado jugando con ella. ¿Pero por qué? Ése hombre era un enigma para ella, ¿o tal vez no? Le dolió la cabeza de tanto pensar sintiendo de nuevo un poco de sueño, y ahí lo entendió. Inuyasha sabía que ella había estado soñando con él, ¡era un hijo de perra!

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - sonó como un gruñido.

- Lo que quieras. -

Kagome torció la boca.

- Aquel día, cuando fuiste a buscarme al aeropuerto, ¿fuiste grosero por qué Kikyou te lo pidió, cierto? - Inuyasha pareció sorprenderse.

- En parte, sí. - se pasó la mano por la cara. - Me habló muy mal de ti, dijo que eras una caprichosa y mala persona pero resultó ser al contrario. Cuando te vi no tuve un pensamiento mal intencionado hacia ti, entonces recordé lo que me dijo Kikyou un día _'algunas veces los lobos se visten de ovejas'_, no quise mostrarme amable pero tampoco grosero y terminé molestandote más de lo que debí hacerlo. - entrecerró los ojos. - Siento si te ha hecho incomodar ésta actitud mía hacia ti, no fue mi intención solo estaba cegado por Kikyou. - rió con ironía. - Y resultaste tú ser quien me pusiera los pies sobre la tierra. -

- No quise dañar su relación, necesitaba algo para vencerla aunque sea una vez y ahí estabas en bandeja de plata, no pude resistirme. - bajó la cabeza. - Si deseas regresar con ella puedes hacerlo. Kikyou no es mala, solo esta enfadada. -

- Tienes un corazón muy grande Kagome. Si yo estuviese en tus zapatos ya la habría matado y haber mandado sus restos al centro de un volcán. -

Kagome soltó una carcajada.

- Lo tendré en cuenta si algún día se me ocurre asesinarla. -

- Créeme, la felicidad será eterna. -

Entre los dos rieron. Las llantas del avión chocaron contra el pavimento y el piloto dio sus bienvenidas, Inuyasha cogió los equipajes que habían subido con ellos al interior del avión y juntos bajaron. Se internaron en el enorme aeropuerto maravillándose con los miles de contornos de luces y la gran cantidad de gente que los rodeaba, Kagome sonrió mientras jalaba a Inuyasha del brazo y lo llevaba a una pequeña tienda de dulces.

- ¡Mira Inuyasha! Ahí tienen las barras de chocolates que tanto me gustan, podemos comprar algunas y quizá palomitas para ver una película ésta noche. -

Inuyasha sacó su cartera de cuero para pagar pero Kagome le paró el movimiento de manos cuando intentaba abrirla.

- Puedo pagarme mis chocolates. -

- No seas terca y deja que yo pague. Es de caballeros. - le quitó la mano a Kagome y volvió a abrirla.

- ¿Caballero? Buena la hora en que vienes a mostrar algo de decencia por mí. -

La joven cajera los miró con diversión.

- Esta en sus días. - le dijo Inuyasha a la joven mientras torcía la boca.

- ¡No es cierto! - Kagome empuñó las manos. - Deja de hablarle a la gente extraña de nuestras intimidades. - se cruzó de brazos y sonrió. Inuyasha tragó saliva esperando una bomba nuclear. - La verdad es que no le he dejado tocarme los pechos desde hace dos semanas y ya esta delirando. - miró a la cajera. - Estuve a punto de cortarle las pelotas cuando lo vi muy juguetón con mi asistente personal. -

La joven cajera abrió la boca para decir algo pero Kagome se adelantó.

- Si hubiese sido una mujer, no me importaría. Pero mi asistente tenía el suficiente grado de tetosterona como para donarle a la mitad del mundo. -

Inuyasha pasó de azul a rojo y de rojo a púrpura.

- ¡Nos vamos ya! - la cogió del brazo y se la llevó a rastras.

Kagome se despidió con la mano agitandola a los lados de la joven de la caja y siguió a Inuyasha con la boca temblandole, dispuesta a soltar una buena carcajada.

- Eres indignante, ¿lo sabías? - gruñó con la voz ronca.

- No digas nada, Inuyasha. Tu acto de ''caballerismo'' fue lo mejor que pude tener esta tarde. -

- Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de ti. -

- ¿Crees que no me di cuenta lo que hacías tan desprevenidamente en el avión? La he pillado. -

- ¿Todo esto por un arranque de celos? - la soltó bruscamente fuera del aeropuerto.

- ¿Celos? - gritó molesta. - ¡Lo menos que estoy de ti es celosa! - sobó su brazo adolorido por el agarre de Inuyasha. - Hablo de la manera tan apegada con la que me coqueteabas y me besabas el hombro. -

- No veo que eso haya creado el drama que acabas de hacer. -

- ¡No te hagas el tonto! - miró hacia un lado. - Te lo tenías merecido. -

Inuyasha rodó los ojos aburrido. Sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro y lo llamaba por su nombre, giró el cuerpo y miró al hombre del frente con una extraña sensación en el pecho.

- ¿Se le ofrece algo? -

- Soy Naraku, un viejo amigo de Kikyou. - sonrió de medio lado. - Ella me ha hablado de ti, Kagome, hasta que Kabuto pensó con la cabeza y no con el corazón. Siempre supe que Kikyou no estaba apta para heredar la empresa de tu padre. -

Kagome lo miró sin pestañear, era un tipo alto con el cabello recogido en una cola alta, muy guapo pero siniestro, le daba pánico siquiera estar cerca de él.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - habló Inuyasha con firmeza.

- Esta agradecida que Kagome le haya dejado el mando en su ausencia, pero los inversionistas estan exigiendo a la presidenta y quiere que su hermana regrese lo más pronto posible. Les he aquilado un auto para que se trasladen sin problemas y estén de vuelta mucho antes de lo esperado. -

- Es un gesto noble de parte de mi hermana y usted, pero Inuyasha y yo nos trasladaremos en taxi sin ningún problema. - Kagome cogió la mano de Inuyasha y empezaron a caminar.

- Estamos en temporada, y tú más que nadie sabes que el tráfico es un infierno estas fechas. ¿Por qué no toman el auto? Y si sucede algo mal, aquí tienen mi tarjeta. -

Inuyasha se la arrebató de las manos y las llaves, Kagome torció la boca molesta sin estar de acuerdo. Se despidieron del enigmático hombre y entraron al pequeño Volsvagen que Kikyou, tan gentilmente, les había alquilado y emprendieron marcha.

Naraku sonrió sacando su móvil del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón gris, que hace más de tres minutos sonaba, lo descolgó y habló con un aire manipulador.

- Han cogido el auto aunque la caprichosa de tu hermanita se quejó como una puta, mañana te daré noticias. Espero mi recompensa. -

Se escuchó un_ 'pudrete' _del otro lado y Naraku colgó el móvil, no era malvado pero de vez en cuando tenía que darle unas buenas zurras a Kikyou, y sabía que ésta la iba a pagar en cualquier momento. Le incomodó joder a su hermana, le pareció muy apetecible al momento como también sabía respetar a las mujeres, Kikyou no merecía más que una buena penetrada y una ardiente noche de sexo, no era dulce ni encantadora como Kagome, era una perra en dos piernas y él le gustaba joderla porque aunque al principio se negó a hacer este sucio trabajo, luego aceptó ya que sabía muy bien en el profundo hoyo que Kikyou estaba cayendo.

Kagome se acomodó en el incómodo asiento mientras refunfuñaba con la boca apretada.

- ¿Segura qué este es el camino? -

Inuyasha nunca había estado en Tokio pero algo le decía que iban por la ruta equivocada.

- Estoy segura, te dije que mi apartamento quedaba muy lejos de la ciudad. - miró a la ventana.

¡Mentira! Se había perdido. Sudó frío alejando los pensamientos de pánico que le invadían la mente y la jodida mirada de, _'algo muy grande escondes'_, de Inuyasha la ponía mucho más nerviosa que antes.

- Kagome, nos estamos saliendo de Tokio. - dijo al ver el enorme cartel de _''Vuelva Pronto''_

- ¡Yo vivo aquí, por Cristo! Sé donde estoy. - cruzó los brazos. - Tú, sigue conduciendo. -

Inuyasha la miró de reojo, sabía que Kagome estaba perdida y que no sabía dar ni recibir direcciones. Siempre alguien iba con ella.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Kagome espaviló al sentir el auto apagarse y encogerse hacia abajo.

- Se ha pinchado una llanta. -

Inuyasha salió del auto sin tener que preocuparla pero no solo había sido una llanta, el motor estaba echando humo por todos lados.

- El motor se recalentó. Tendremos que coger un taxi o llamar a alguien que conozcas y venga por nosotros. -

- No puedo. - se comió una uña.

- Si no trajiste tu móvil, puedo prestarte el mío. -

- No es eso. - se comió otra uña.

- ¿Qué sucede? - Inuyasha la miró fijamente.

- Es que... - tragó saliva.

Kagome miró a los lados y el sol de las tres de la tarde le dio de frente en la cara, las gotas de sudor le recorrieron los pechos y no pudo evitar torcer la boca.

- No sé donde estamos. - rió.

:-:-:-:


End file.
